Indo-chii's Parijs van Java
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Indo-chii lagi sakit. Dengan suaranya yang jadi serak-serak basah, nafasnya yang jadi mudah terengah, kondisinya yang lemah tidak bisa melawan. Bisa bahaya kalau ada yang agresif seperti... Francis, misalnya?/Muller menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu./"Aku selalu bersikap lembut, Indo-chii"/"Aduh. Ranjang tua ini bisa-bisa tidak kuat."/republish dan remake


Sebuah republish dan remake cerita saya yang dulu (-w0)/

**Summary :**

Indo-chii lagi sakit.

Kasihan...

Sebagai mantan _ehem_suamitega_ehem_ pengasuh, Muller datang menjenguk. Yaa...Kali-kali aja Indo-chii butuh bantuan...atau... kali-kali aja..._ehem_clbk_ehem_.

Tapi eh tetapi, kalau ingat Indo-chii yang eksotis itu, kemungkinan Muller punya saingan, dong.

Mana dengan suaranya yang jadi serak-serak basah, nafasnya yang jadi mudah terengah, kondisinya yang lemah tidak bisa melawan. Bisa bahaya, kan kalau kupu-kupunya agresif seperti... Francis, misalnya?

**Include : **AU, OOC, OC, remake, dll, dst

**Hetalia** punya **Hima**-papa

Indonesia (Indo-chii) & Netherland (Muller)

* * *

**Indo-chii's Parijs van Java**

Muller turun dari mobilnya. Sambil berjalan kearah rumah, dibawanya beberapa kantong belanjaan. Dia baru sampai di rumah Indo-chii kemarin malam setelah mendengar kabar ia sakit.

**Reka ulang adegan :**

**Tempat :** Rumah Indo-chii, tipe BTN dengan halaman luas. Lima kamar besar dengan beberapa kamar kecil kurang lebih 14.000(banyak amat!). Sejuk kalau siang, hangat kalau malam. Dulu toilet diluar, dekat sungai. Sekarang sudah pindah ke dalam. Beberapa kamar malah punya kamar mandi sendiri. Ruang yang paling sering dipake ruang tengah buat nonton sinetron.

**Muller :** "Indo-chii!" (dobrak pintu)

**Indo-chii** : (nonton tv) "rusak lagi~ Kak Muller, kapan-kapan kalau kesini mbok ya salam dulu gitu, spada gitu,",

**Muller** : (panik) "katanya kamu sakit, kok malah nonton disini?"

**Indo-chii** :"yaaa...mau gimana lagi~Badai kemarin *megang leher* memang cukup berat. Walau tidak seberat yang tempo hari. Jadi sekarang tenggorokanku sakit. Cuma pemerintah di rumahku belum nyalurin bantuan~mungkin bentar lagi~"

**Muller** : "ngg...kamu udah makan?"

**Indo-chii** : (mikir)"Belum. Nasi habis dari pagi tadi...paling tadi makan bakso, pizza, lontong, sama roti..."

**Muller** : "memang Indo-chii, ya. Belum makan nasi, ya belum makan namanya... Ya udah. Mau makan apa?"

**Indo-chii** : "Cintamuuu"

**Muller** : (gugup) "Ma...maaf?"

**Indo-chii** : "Bercanda. Hihihi. Ohok!"

**Muller** : "Hah... Ya udah. Balik ke kamar sana. Biar aku yang urus sisanya,"

**Reka ulang selesai.**

Dan jadilah hari ini Muller pergi membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Mungkin dia akan membuat bubur dan sup sayur. Sari apel juga cukup baik. Oh ya... Semur jengkol kesukaan Indo-chii. Protein yang banyak pada jengkol memang baik untuk pemulihan, tapi baunya... Mengingatnya saja sudah mau nangis, rasanya.

Muler masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak terkunci. Dasar ceroboh, Muller bergumam. Padahal tadi dia sudah berpesan untuk mengunci slot pintu. Tapi dilihatnya ada sepatu di dekat pintu.

"Indo-chii? Ada tamu?" Muller mengetuk pintu kamar Indo-chii,

"Iya. Masuk, kak. Ada Monsieur Francis." suara Indo-chii yang masih serak terdengar.

Muller membuka pintu, menjengukkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Hai, _Mon ami_~" Francis memberikan _flying kiss_nya pada Muller.

"Apa kabar, Monsieur. Sudah lama?" Muller mengelak sedikit.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin baru lima belas menit,"

Muller memandang sekeliling. Francois dan Indo-chii sedang duduk di karpet, bersender pada ranjang tua Indo-chii dengan beberapa barang seperti topeng dan baju adat yang berserakan. Belum ada suguhan yang dihidangkan.

"Biar aku siapkan makanan dan minumannya dulu," Muller undur diri, berjalan ke arah dapur.

Ia mencuci beras, lalu mulai memasak bubur. Dipanci sebelahnya ada rebusan untuk kaldu supnya. Semur jengkol juga sudah siap dipanci yang sengaja diamankan Muller demi keamanan produksi udara bersih.

"Ok, beres. Tinggal teh untuk Francis,", Muller melepas apronnya, menaruh poci yang tadi sudah dipanaskan keatas nampan dan berjalan kekamar Indo-chii.

"Hei Indo-chii, kudengar kau punya Paris juga ya?" suara Francis yang bersemangat terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Aaah, itu cerita lama. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti siapa yang memberi julukan...ohok...begitu," Indo-chii menjawab,

"Tidak, tidak. Orang-orang berkata kalau Parijs van Java-mu sangat indah. Apa dia punya menara seperti Parisku?" Francis bertanya,

"Ng...ohok...tidak sih. Cuma...yaaah...agak rimbun dibagian sana. Cukup asri walau tidak seperti dulu. Sudah terlalu banyak dijamah..." Indo-chii setengah bergumam,

"Boleh aku liat?" suara Francis penuh racun. Muller yang sejak tadi sudah di depan pintu bergetar. Parijs van Java itu ada di tengah Indonesia, dekat _Vital Region_nya! Mukanya mulai memerah. Tapi tunggu dulu, Muller membatin. Kalau ia mendobrak sekarang dan terbawa emosi, bisa-bisa menjadi permasalahan internasional. Lebih baik menganalisa situasi dulu. Lagipula Muller yakin Indo-chii bisa menjaga diri dan normanya. Muller lalu menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

Jawaban Indo-chii hampir membuat Muller lupa akan rencananya.

"Baiklah." hening sebentar.

"Lebih baik diatas ranjang saja. Berbaringlah. Mukamu sudah mulai memerah. Aku bisa sendiri," Francis memberi saran.

"Tidak apa. Tidak enak rasanya melakukannya sambil berbaring. Silahkan naik, Monsiuer" tak lama terdengar suara seseorang naik ke atas ranjang.

"Ini salah satu milikku yang berharga. Ohok, jadi mohon, aaaaaaah, Monsieur Francis, jangan memegangnya seperti itu," suara Indo-chii semakin serak.

"Hhmmm? aku memegangnya biasa saja kok,"

"Bukanya mohon pelan-pelan," suara Indo-chii pelan.

"Aku selalu bersikap lembut, Indo-chii. Hei, apa ini?"

"Heeehh...ohok! Tolong jangan menyentuh yang lain-lain," suara Indo-chii serak mendesah.

"Tapi aku lebih tertarik pada yang ini, sekarang," suara Francis penuh penekanan. Ranjang tua Indo-chii berderak.

"Aduh. Ranjang tua ini bisa-bisa tidak kuat. Mohon pelan-pelan,"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Lagi pula, kapan lagi hal langka seperti ini..."

"Monsieur Francis! Tolong jangan lakukukan hal lain selain melihatnya, " suara Indo-chii yang serak mengeras,

"Ayolah, ini begitu menarik. Umh... ini kasar sekali tapi yang sebelah sini lebih halus. Coba kalau kita..."

" Monsieur Francis, saya mohon. Saya takut saya tidak kuat kalau anda melakukan lebih jauh dari... MONSIEUR!",

BRAK! Pintu terbanting membuka. Muller berdiri diambang pintu. Napasnya memburu.

Dilihatnya di sekeliling. Indo-chii sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur memegang album besar, Francis ada di bawah tertindih pajangan topeng reog yang berat,

"Kak Muller! Tolong bantu aku!" Indo-chii turun dari tempat tidur. Diselingi batuknya, ia berlari tertatih ke arah Francis yang tertindih mengenaskan.

Muller masih terpaku ditempatnya. mengumpulkan nyawa kata orang-orang di rumah Indo-chii.

"Kak Muller!" Indo-chii berusaha menyadarkan Muller yang masih terdiam, sedangkan ia sendiri masih mencoba mengangkat topeng reog yang menindih Francis.

"Sudah saya bilang untuk tidak memegangnya,heeeengggg. Muller tidak akan senaaaaaang, karena topeng ini sangat berat, hah,hah, dan, eeeeenggg, akan susah untuk mengembalikannya kedinding," Indo-chii berhasil mengangkat sedikit topeng itu.

Seolah baru sadar, bergegas, Muller berlari membantu Indo-chii. Di angkatnya topeng itu sementara Indo-chii menyeret Francis keluar.

"Saya sudah bilang. Saya takut saya tidak kuat mengangkatnya kalau sudah jatuh begini. Oh iya! Minum!" Indo-chii segera bangkit dan berlari kecil keluar kamar. Ia berhenti saat menginjak genangan air didekat pintu.

"Basah apa ini? Ya ampun! Kenapa pecah begini?" Indi-chii berlari melangkahi pecahan teko dan cangkir di depan pintunya, lalu berlari ke arah dapur, lalu kembali beberapa saat dengan segelas air putih,

"Ini," ia memberikan gelas itu pada Muller yang sudah membaringkan Francis di ruang tamu,

"Apa yang terjadi?", Muller memandang Indo-chii,

"Monsiuer Francis bilang ingin melihat Kota Bandung, jadi aku bawakan dia album foto lamaku saat Bandung masih hijau." Indo-chii menunjukkan sekumpulan foto jalan dengan rumah-rumah gaya Belanda dikanan kirinya dan pohon-pohon yang rimbun memberikan suasana asri. Jauh berbeda dengan Bandung yang sudah penuh sesak sekarang ini.

"Lalu dia melihat hiasan topeng reog itu dan berusaha mengambilnya, dan karena tidak sanggup menahan beratnya, buuum!Topengnya jatuh menimpa Monsiuer," Indo-chii mengipas-ngipas Francis yang masih terengah.

Topeng reog itu. Tentu saja Muller tahu seberapa beratnya topeng itu. Untuk menaruhnya di dinding saja lengannya sampai tidak bisa digunakan selama setengah hari berikutnya. Ia sampai hampir berjanji tidak akan membantu Indo-chii menaruh topeng itu lagi kalau sampai jatuh.

Muller menghelai napas lega,

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi masuk sambil membanting pintu begitu? Kan sudah kubilang, ketuk pintu dulu. Dan cangkir juga pocinya juga pecah. Cobalah untuk tenang sedikit," Indo-chii menatap kesal Muller.

"Soalnya kukira kau dalam bahaya," Muller berjalan mengambil pecahan yang berserak dan menaruhnya diatas nampan,

"Dari apa?" Indo-chii memiringkan kepalanya,

"Dari….". Blush, muka Muller kembali panas.

"Kok mukamu merah?" Indo-chii menekan pipi Muller.

"Tidak apa-apa," Muller cepat-cepat berdiri lalu segera keluar dengan berlari.

"Aih, aih, benar-benar aneh orang-orang Eropa ini," Indo-chii mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengurus Francis yang masih terkapar tak berdaya.

"Kayaknya minyak nyong-nyong dari jaman gajah mada masih ada," gumamnya kecil.

* * *

fufufu.

hayo looo

mikir apa hayooo

*plak*

ehem. mungkin udah ada yang tau kalau ini dulunya ada di judul "Indo-chii & !" sebagai salah satu chapternya.

Berhubung ternyata jadi sedikit sekali chapternya, jadi saya putuskan untuk memisah chapter-chaoter tersebut jadi judul-judul tersendiri :3

daaan, saya selalu senang membaca reaksi anda-anda sekalian

jadiii, RnR please

* * *

ok. saya mau membalas review pas jaman nih cerita masih bagian dari "Indo-chii & !"

**just a name yo**

iya. jaman meteor garden. saya masih kecil tuh. Masih inget banget model rambut gondrong jadi mewabah (0u0)  
hehehe.  
makasih (/"x"\)

**Ray-Kyon**

fufufu. iya. judulnya niruin yotsuba & !

udah saya perbaikin deskripsinya. moga lebih baik u_u

Mesum? Muller apa...*Plak?*  
kenapa ya? huooo  
kalau gak salah pas dulu ngetik : nama terpopuler belanda  
yang nongol Muller  
yo wes.  
kalau yang nongol Udin, saya bakal pake Udin, kok *plak*  
makasih udah datang, baca, review ("x"(\

**LovinoIsAwesome**

iya...namanya dari sana *tunjuk komen atas*...  
pernah kepikiran ganti namanya sih... tapi udah terlanjur...

pokoknya makasih udah datang, baca, review *hapus air mata*

**Yuna gak bisa Login**

fufufufufu *nemenin ketawa*

memang itu tujuannya, kan *plakplakplak*

makasih beraaat u(TuT)u

**Lovinekochan**

hayooo  
mem apa hayooo

:D  
makasih banget untuk semuanyaaa *ala sinetron*

**Sindy Beilschmidt**

ber..berkali..kali?

ap..apa yang anda bayangkan setiap membacanya, Sindy-san? *seenaknya manggil orang*

oh iya. makasih *terima ucapan selamat*

he eh sih...tapi...yaaa...nama juga masih serumpun *alesan*

makasih buat baca dan review mulai dari awal saya masuk fandom ini sampai sekarang, Sindy-san

*terhura*

* * *

ini salah satu ff debut saya *halah debut* jadi... komen-komen diatas bisa dibilang salah satu penyemangat saya.

dan para reader dan reviewer lain

baik saat masih di Indo-chii &! maupun disini

makasih berat banyak...pokoknya apapuuuun

T^T

tapi saya tetap tunggu komentar anda-anda semua

0o0('u')0o0

seneng banget saya kalau tahu pikiran anda pas baca. apalagi kalau sesuai perkiraan saya *plakplakplak*


End file.
